


The Lion's Tamer

by oncomingshower



Series: Ramblings of a Writer [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingshower/pseuds/oncomingshower
Summary: A collection of prompts revolving around the world of Inquisitor Henrietta Trevelyan and Commander Cullen Rutherford.





	1. Wind

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: This is part of a series of prompts I am writing for a variety of different pairings within many different fandoms. This selection will be for F!Inquisitor/Cullen prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes standing in the wind can bring things into perspective.

There was something refreshing about being up on the battlements when it was windy. She could feel the air around her, cool and crisp as the sun shone down on her. She placed her palm on the wall, looking over at the snow-capped mountains. It truly was a beautiful place to admire the environment too, especially now things were a lot calmer. Plus, there was an added perk to this section of the battlements.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, warmth enveloping her back. She tilted her head to the side, letting the taller man behind her rest his head on her shoulder. A familiar smell of metal and leather, added with something distinctively him. She moved her hand to his arms, resting over the top of the armour found there. She squeezed lightly, leaning back against a strong chest.

“I like it up here best,” Henrietta told him softly, her voice quiet against the wind. He hummed his agreement, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. This was their moment that they could snatch, away from all the business and important details they had to deal with on a day to day basis. 

Just them and the wind.


	2. Uncle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrietta meets Cullen's family for the first time in a downtime between battles.

“Uncle Cullen!”

It was strange to be in such a familial setting after so long and surrounded by a gaggle of children too, all clambering onto Cullen in some sort of dog pile. She felt slightly out of the loop, despite the fact she was courting him. A break in the ever pushing battle was welcome and, though he wouldn’t say it, she knew Cullen was worried this would be the last time he would see them.

“Hello, you little rascals!” Cullen exclaimed, laughing with no hesitation. He didn’t laugh much these days, always with a serious expression and trying to keep the troops going. She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed herself, maybe after that game of Wicked Grace and watching Cullen rushing off completely naked.

But now, this felt good, to feel like part of a family and be welcomed with open arms. She found herself smiling, watching him play with the children and telling them outrageous stories of battles and monsters, only half of it made up. She cautiously sat beside him on the grass, wanting to be closer to these stories and to revel in the innocence that was still here in this home.

“Why don’t you tell them a story too, Henrietta?” Cullen asked, none-to-subtly nudging the youngest child to sit beside her. “They’d love to hear all about the wonders of the Fade.” He gave her a wink, sending her into a laugh. Maybe she could enjoy these false tales a little too.


End file.
